Bored is Bad
by Lillie Leigh Di Angelo
Summary: Aphrodite has some plans...Scary...Kinda odd if i say so myself...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own PJO…and her to back me up is (drumroll) PERCY JACKSON!

Me: Percy, dear, do I own PJO

Percy: No…Hey! Aren't you like my niece?

Me: From the FUTURE! BAHAHAHA! (Disappears in a cloud of smoke)

Percy: Whoa! :0

Chapter 1: Bored is Bad

Aphrodite's POV

Oh My Zeus. These stupid summer council meetings will kill me yet! And I'm immortal! We, and by we, I mean me, Arty, the Di Angelo girl…her name is umm…Lillie, and the Logan Jackson child…Ok so where was I…Oh! Hermes, Ares and Apollo, need to find a summer home. Now maybe you are asking why I pick the Di Angelo girl and the Jackson boy is because they are so totally my next project…

"Zeus!"

"Yes?" he replied solemnly

"I say you let me, a few gods, another goddess, and two demi-gods have a vacation home!"

"NO!" he replied immediately

I winced, thought (yes I do think!) hey what does a goddess like me do best! Duh!

"I will annoy you ALL" I said pointing to Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and a few others "Until I get what I want"

Zeus looked at me with wide eyes and I just smirked. It was great awkward silence!

"Fine! Who do you want?" he said in a rush

I kept on smirking for a few seconds to annoy him

"Apollo, Arty-"

"DO NOT CALL ME ARTY!" Artemis stood up and yelled

"-fine ARTEMIS, Ares and Hermes."

"You wanted two demi-gods correct?" Zeus blurted

"Yesss" I hissed and shot him a murderous glare that said: 'Permanent make-up DOES exist, don't interrupt me again unless you want to experience it' "But I was not done yet, Father."

"I want the Di Angelo girl. And the Jackson Boy"

Twelve sets of eyes looked at me like I was psychotic.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why, in the name of Chaos, do you want Lillie and Logan?" Zeus asked in a tone that sounded as if he were speaking to a 3 year old.

"Because, Zeus, she is: A) crazy B) fun C) spirited and D) And for Logan he is just so cute…and Lillie and him are so cute together!"

Athena, Posiedon, Apollo and Zeus glared at me. Then there was a long awkward silence during which 20 eyes darted from me, to Apollo, to Poseidon, to Athena, to Zeus. Apollo broke the silence.

"Ok, I'll admit it…Lillie Leigh Di Angelo, a very beautiful girl-"

"HEY!" I piped up just to receive a glare from Apollo that said: 'don't interrupt me again unless you want to speak in couplets for the rest of the summer'

"- An Logan, a very hansome boy are together..I saw them...But in my defense, I thought Aphodite should tell you all…"

All I could do was smile. It was so cute! "It was just so cute!" I giggled in my head…or so I thought. And once again I had every other Olympian's eyes on me, so I just got up, grabbed Ares by the wrist, pointed at the twins and the god of thieves and motioned them to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own PJO here to back me up is (random electric guitar screams) NICO DI ANGELO!

Me: Hi!

Nico: Why in Hades do you have my last name?

Me: How many times must I explain that I'm from the future!

Nico: Future daughter?

Me: Yes future father?

Nico: I know you don't own PJO.

Me: Yea…

Chapter 2

Apollo's POV

GODS! She is gonna get it! Eh. Now I don't have to explain to Zeus that my niece is dating his great grandson. But right now I'm following Aph to what is probably my death…that I can't have…I'm immortal…that's nice…

"Where are we going!"

"Don't whine little bro." Hermes growled

"Aph! Tell. Me. Now."

"NO!" well ya don't gotta yell…

"Btw, why you got to be blaring out that P.I.?

"P.I.?" Artemis asked totally clueless "And, Aph, why'd you corrupt a future hunter?"

"P.I., Arty, means personal info." Hermes said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone

Artemis giggled and she may have said "OK" but I dunno…

Honestly, I think Artemis has a wittle crush on a wittle Hermes…Nah…I don't think…I know…

"Why do you talk like that?" Aphrodite said quietly.

"Wha?" I asked

"Well, you use texting language when you talk…its kinda stupid…"

"Shuddup…"

Lillie's POV

GRRRR! Why? I wish the gods would stay outta my personal business…

"Hey sweetie"…"What's your deal?"

"Eh…" I replied to my sexy beast of a man, Logan.

He put his toned arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"That doesn't help much…" He whispered in a goofy voice, trying to make me laugh.

"Walk away Logan, just walk away…"

He tickled my chin and I attempted to bite his finger. Logan looked at me with wide eyes.

"Reoooww!" he hissed

I smirked and said, "Logan, I will cut you, walk away"

He screamed, "BON QUI QUI!" and ran away.

"Who in Hades is Bon Qui Qui?" I yell-questioned…I got nothing in return…

Sometimes I wonder why I love that boy….

Logan's POV

That sexy chick is phsyco…but I love her…

Out of nowhere, Lillie's little brother, Jack, popped up in front of me.

"Hey Jackson." Jack said in his somewhat creepy voice.

"Soo…" Talking to this 13 year old is really hard…his sister is so outgoing…

"So…" Gods!

"Umm, hey I gotta run…see ya later?"

With that, I ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own PJO, Fiji Water, or any thang!

Kate's POV

Why my daughter? Why not Silena's? That is her granddaughter after all! I ran up the black marble staircase of my home to my blue and black bathroom and turned on the shower. I grabbed a flashlight that was a wedding present from Apollo and duck taped it to the door of the glass and black slate shower. I ran to my, and Nico's bedroom and pulled a gray box from beneath our black, king sized, four poster bed, and pulled out a few gold drachmas. As I made my way back to my bathroom I heard the drip of water from the sink and became especially annoyed since I asked Nico to fix it last week. I stepped into the bathroom and made my way to the shower.

"Oh goddess Iris accept my offering." The rainbow shimmered "Aphrodite, Olympus"

"Why hello dear niece!" Aphrodite greeted cheerfully

Aphrodite's POV

"No." Kate said, apparently annoyed.

"What?"

"No, you won't take my girl." She replied

"Umm, Zeus said yes, so HAHAHAHAHA!"

"GRRR!" Well!

Lillie's POV

I walked in to my two story home and strode towards the kitchen and its black cabinets and marble countertops to get a Fiji Water. I popped open the refrigerator and grabbed one, twisted the top and to a sip. A walked up the stairs and strolled down the hall to my hot pink and black room. I tossed the black messenger bag onto my black queen sized bed and it's pink and black plaid comforter. I slid on the dark hardwood floors to my vanity that was covered in makeup, magazines, and glitter and picked up one of my many romance novels and began reading. Out of nowhere I heard the following conversation:

"Why hello dear little sister!" Aphrodite greeted cheerfully

"No." Mom said, apparently annoyed.

"What?" My aunt questioned

"No, you won't take my girl." She replied

"Umm, Zeus said yes, so HAHAHAHAHA!" My family is soooo weird!

"GRRR!"

With that I locked my door, tossed my stuff into five bags, threw them out the window, grabbed my keys, shadow traveled to my car, got in, and sped to CHB.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything! Bahahahaha!

Nico's POV

I can't believe my daughter just ran away again….Well her mom and aunt were fighting…that is scary.

"Kate!"

"What?" my wife replied, annoyed

"You do now Lillie just ran away…Right?"

"Again? What the Hades!" she sounds mad…

"Um…Honey…I think I'll pick jack up from the skate park and then go check on Lillie…ok?"

"NICO DI ANGELO! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS This this…" my tough wife began to cry

"s..swe..sweet…sweetie..don't cry! Please? It was just to camp!"

"FINE!" My wife has a short temper "JUST GO!"

"Oh…Umm…Alright…"

"NOW!" Gods!

Ares's POV

Why am I even in this? I just wanna fight, maim, and kill!

"Aph, kitten, why in Hades am I even involved in your little plot?"

"Because I said. Now, Go pack!" Man, that chick is…Uhgg!

"But—"

"No! Go tell the twins to pack and…Hermes! Yeah! Go!"

Aphrodite POV

Tee hee! I just gotta house! Yay! Now where is my phone…? Ah!

*Beep-boop-bop-beeeeeppp-boppp-beep-boop-boooopp-bop*

"Five way chat has begun" the automated voice spoke

"Ello?" Apollo is stupid

"Ey" Ares…Gods

"Hello?" Arty is clueless…

"Yep?" Hermes…

Artemis's POV

"Aph, tell us quickly…"

"Mmkkaayy! I found a house in south Texas, yes Texas, and we are stayin for three weeks, you can't leave, there will be drama, break ups, hook ups, and much more, PACK NOW!" Aph talks fast…

I walked into my silver bedroom and strolled over to my closet and pulled out two medium sized black suit cases with silver stripes and tossed them on my black, white and silver comforter. I jerked out 12 pairs of pants and 14 shirts and threw them in my bag. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out 10 pairs of pajamas and put them in the other bag. I slid over to my vanity and grabbed my brush and all my hygiene stuff and put it in a little bag that matched the suitcases. Now…Shoes… converse…check… UGGs…yep…Flip-flops…Yep…Gladiators…Yes…Ok…I'm good!

Apollo's POV

Ok…hmm…Duh…3…2…1…YEAH! My stuff is packed! I'm sooo lazy… I could care less if I go to TX… But…I wanna see my…you see…I kinda…um…fellinlovewithLillieDiAngelo…soo…hehe…that's why I agreed…

**So I haven't ever done an ending author's note…But R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own PJO…Yet…

Jack's POV

DAD! Gods! Does he understand 4:30? Finally!

"Hey Jack" My dad said as I got in the black Camaro

"sup…" I don't do father-son talks…

"Did you hear about your sister?" questions…Lillie…yeah…

"Nope…"

"Well…she's going on a three week trip with Logan and some of the Olympians…" Yep…of course…

You see, me and my sister are opposites…She is a girl, I am a boy, she has a million friends, I have dead people, she has a significant other, I don't! It. Sucks.

Lillie's POV

She can't make me go! I'm the only cheerleader with black hair! NOOOOOOOO! Well…I do get out of school…ok! I made my way to my closet and jerked out 7 suitcases, unzipped them and put them on my bed. I looked through my array of clothes and grabbed 17 pair of shorts, 16 pairs of jeans and shoved them in a suit case. It took me 3 hours to finish packing…I walked out to the black Chevy Volt and put in my bags and ran back upstairs to get my purse. I finally got in my car and rolled out of our driveway. I drove for fifteen minutes or so, and then I saw halfblood hill. So I drove up the huge hill and parked by Thalia's tree and got out. I was ambushed by Apollo…

Apollo's POV

I immediately ran up to Lillie as soon as she got out of her car. I felt like such a stalker! Eh…who cares…

"Hey Lillie"

"Hi Apollo…" It's akward…

Lillie and I were serious for three years…It worked great…But it was just weird…I'm her *Cough*grandpa*Cough* yea…

"How have you been?"

"Um…Good I geuss…" Ok…

"Logan working out well?" STUPID! GODS!

"Hehe…Yeah…" She sounds embarrassed…

"So…You know who my new godly roommates are?" She don't know? Crap…

"Well…Uh…Hermes…Aphrodite…Ares…Artemis…me…"

"Oh." She sounds mad…disappointed…gods…


	6. Chapter 6

I, Like so do like totally not own like PJO…valley girls…weird…

Logan's POV

Wth! I don't wanna go to Texas! Lillie! Why the crap do I gotta goooo? Oh…Aphrodite…shit…

"Heyy" I said out the window of my blue Impala

"You sound gay…Shuddup" My Girl is so loving

"Hey…" Wtf is Apollo here for?

A large flash illuminated the woods next to us.

"Hello" Artemis?

"Yo" Hermes?

"Hi" Aphrodite…

Me and uh…well…umm..AphroditeandIkindahadathing…for3years…

"Sup" Ares?

"Soo…You guys…"

"Oh Logan…you haven't heard? We are your roommates!"

**Cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHA! Drama? Yesh! Craziness? Yesh! Awesomeness? Yesh!**

**And yeah…haven't updated in foeva! Sorry…Reviews help! And I know it is short…writers block! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So. I flat out will never finish this fanfic. I give up. It confuses me and probably ya'll to. Soo, I'm done.**


End file.
